Severely Mistaken
by Aliey-xox
Summary: Prince of Tennis love story. Takeshi Momoshiro x My OC Asami Ito.
1. Asami Ito INFO

Hey everyone! This is my new fanfiction, but it's about the Prince of Tennis. I absolutely love that anime/manga, and I feel like it should be given more attention, so here's my part of doing that!

It's a love story between my OC Asami Ito, and Takeshi Momoshiro. C: This is just some information about Asami.

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Asami Ito

**School**: Seishun Academy (2nd year)

**Class**: 2-8

**Birthday**: August 12

**Playing** **style**: All-round player, Left Handed

**Personality**: At first glance, Asami's shy. Over time when you get to know her, her actual personality of being spunky, goofy, kind and fun to be with will show.

**Tennis** **Style**: She's an all-round player, meaning that she has knowledge of both Defensive and Aggressive Baseliner, but excels as a Serve-and-Volleyer.

**Looks**: Asami has fair skin, along with medium tan colored freckles. She has light brown hair that she usually wears partly in a curly pony tail, with the rest being straight, she's almost always seen with a pink bow on the left side of her head, holding back some of her bangs. She has bright blue eyes, with dark full eyelashes. Compared to other tennis players, she's super short, a little shorter than Ryoma.

**Crush**: Takeshi Momoshiro

**Trivia**:

Asami hates the female tennis team due to their weakness.

Asami's favorite dish is Miso soup with eggplant

Asami's favorite color is light pink

Asami's favorite subject is History

Asami is 155 cm (5'1") tall

Asami weighs 46 kg (101 pounds)

Asami is supposed to wear glasses while reading, but refuses to because it makes her look like a librarian


	2. Chapter 1

1. Egg Sammiches

[Asami's POV]

_Zzzzz. _

"Asami?"

…_zzzzzzz…._

"Asami."

_...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

"Asami! Get your lazy butt up or you'll be late on your first day of school! C'mon don't give a bad first impression!"

…_zzzzzzzz…_

/door flings open

"ASAMI! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!"

_Zzz-_"Ah, wha- what's going on?" I asked dazed

"You're going to be late on your first day of school, that's what's going on! Get up; I don't have all day you know." The man who I call my father yelled at me as he made his way back through the door.

"You sure are gracious." I murmured quietly

"What was that?" he retorted coming out of no where

"Ahh! Nothing Otousan." I responded wearily.

He huffed and made his way out the room.

I sighed loudly. _Well, it's finally here. My first day at Seishun Academy. _I thought to myself as I lazily made my way to my restroom.

As always, it took me 30 minutes to take a shower, 15 minutes to do my hair, and 5 minutes to get dressed in the most disgusting looking uniform in the world. I turned around to face my alarm clock which read 8:20 a.m.

"Great, I have about 40 minutes till school starts." I looked over to my black and crème tennis bag which sat perfectly in the corner of my room "I hope they accept females on the regulars' team, that's the main reason why I'm going there." I sighed to myself "I guess there's no harm in making breakfast." I added as I grabbed my bags, including my tennis bag, and ran down the stairs, leading into the family room.

"Imotosan!" a small voice yelled from behind me.

I giggled lightly as I turned around, to see my little brother with a small cat trying to gain its freedom back. "Hey there Kenji. Where did you find that cat this time?"

"In the backyard! Do you think dad would let me keep it?" he asked with the most lambent smile I've ever seen

"hmm, I don't see why not." I replied smiling just as brightly "you hungry?"

"Hai! I want an egg sammich please!" he answered as he climbed up onto the chair for the dining table.

"Coming right up, Kenji Sama." I said quirkily.

After 20 minutes of watching eggs fly all over the place, and chasing after a half-naked 4 year old, I reluctantly had to begin my journey to Seishun Academy.

"Kenji, be careful alright? Don't open the door to strangers, and if you go out, look up and down the street before crossing and use the crosswalk…just don't go out period." I reminded him motherly as I gave him one swift hug, and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Baaaa, Imotosan, I know I know. You're embarrassing me."

"oh don't worry, it's going to be much much worse when you first start school." I replied evilly.

"Gah? But, Imotosan that's not fai-"

"Bye Kenji!" I yelled as I ran down the street.

Just over the horizon, I saw my new stomping ground, Seishun Academy or should I say Seugaku.

As I neared the school, I took in multiple deep breaths. _Let's kill 'em Asami. _As soon as I thought those words, the first bell rung, causing me to begin running to my first class: History.

After about 3 tries at finding the class room, around 15 minutes after class started, I finally stumbled upon 2nd year history.

_Finally! This school should really have some maps or something. _I thought to myself triumphantly.

I took a much needed deep breath, and slowly slid open the door into the class room.

"…they then went to war in July 1819 which is known to be the mos- Oh! Hello. You must be the new student?"

A light blush crept across the bridge of my nose; I quickly covered it by bowing respectively to the instructor.

"Hai, I'm Asami Ito. It's a pleasure to be in your class."

"The pleasure is all mine. Well Asami-Chan, I'm Madoka Sensei. I'm your history teacher. Welcome to Seigaku. If you have any questions feel free to ask." She finished before going back to her lesson

_Err…_

"M-Madoka Sensei?"

"Hm? Yes Asami?" she replied with a warm smile.

"I…er…where should I sit?" I asked timidly, finding the ground to be 10x more interesting.

"hm? Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm just so scatter brained. Well let's see, you can have a seat next to Kaoru Kaido." She responded while pointing in the general direction of a boy with a yellow bandana on.

He slowly turned around, and made what seemed like to be, a hissing noise.

_That's unique._ I thought to myself.

I quietly took my seat next to Kaido, and took out my notebook, and history book, which were both well used from my previous school.

"You're assigned pages 13-25 for homework. It's due tomorrow at the end of class, you have around 30 minutes to work on it now. Get started." Madoka Sensei said cheerfully

In unison the class let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, what was that? You want pages 13-45?" Madoka Sensei said tauntingly

Almost immediately the class got started on their work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I slyly studied Kaido, who seemed to be just a tad bit tense. Correction, really really super-duper tense. Like this guy needed an emergency massage.

As I began to study his face more, he sharply turned his face towards me catching me completely off guard. I snapped my gaze back down into my history book.

He hissed loudly. "Is there something you'd like to say?" he asked coldly

I slowly turned towards him, looking everywhere but into his eyes. "No…just. You seem really tense. That's all." I replied timidly.

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Well, nothing I guess. Sorry for bothering you Senpai." I replied as I turned almost completely away from him.

He continued to stare at me, making me really uncomfortable. He continued to do it till I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked sternly but slightly timidly.

He simply huffed, and returned to his work as if nothing happened, continuing to hiss occasionally.

_Well this year should be interesting. _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Whoop! first chapter. :)<p>

Review?

-Aliey.


	3. Chapter 2

2. New "Friends"

BLRIINNNGGGG.

_Finally, the bell. _I thought to myself as everyone in the class room quickly got up and made their way through the door.

"Don't forget! Pages 13-25 due tomorrow! Have a nice day!" Hadoka Sensei yelled behind us.

I pulled my class schedule out of my backpack, and looked at it with confusion.

_2__nd__ year Math? Room 1029…1029? How big is this school?_

Having not been paying attention, I clumsily bumped into someone who appeared to be only a few hundred feet taller than me. He remained unaffected while I on the other hand, dropped everything that was previously in my hands, along with completely losing my balance.

The giant that I bumped into, carefully turned around and looked upon me like I was some sort of alien.

I looked up at him, blushing madly.

I quickly got up gathered my things from the ground, and bowed honorably. "

"I'm so sorry, Senpai."

A deep throated chuckle rang through my ears. "It's fine. Say you're pretty cute. You new here? What's your name?"

I blushed even more at his comment.

"I…yes I am. My names Asami Ito." I said nervously.

"Well, welcome to Seigaku cutie. My name's Arai." He whispered into my ear coyly.

_He's too close. _I thought to myself, beginning to panic slightly.

I attempted to push him away, only to be pushed up onto a wall, to be dominated almost completely by Arai.

"Please, get off of me." I strained out into his chest.

"Aww, why? Don't you wanna have some fun Asami? Hm-"

"Arai, what are you doing?" another unfamiliar voice called out from down the hallway.

_Please don't let it be one of his buddies._

[Momoshiro's POV]

"Aren't you guys excited about the monthly rankings tomorrow?" I asked to everyone in general

"Oh yeah!"

"You know it Momo.

"Heck yeah."

"Hey, Momo, how's your ankle doing?" Kawamaura asked

"Oh yeah, it's just a little sor-"

I focused in on two people in the middle of the hallway, one being a girl, while the other being a familiar fellow classmen; Arai.

"Heh, Arai always gets girls huh." Eiji smirked

"Yeah I guess." I responded thoughtfully.

As everyone else turned the opposite way, I noticed that the opposite was happening with Arai and that girl.

_What is he doing to her? _I asked myself.

I saw her struggle to get him off of her, failing considerably.

"Hey Arai, what are you doing?" I asked slightly worried.

He sharply turned his head to face me, while still having each of his hands blocking both ways out for the girl.

"Oh. Momoshiro. What's up?" he asked casually, maintaining his position in front of the girl.

"Don't 'what's up?' me. What are you doing?" I asked getting serious.

"I'm just spending time with my new friend" he responded returning his attention back to the girl he was pinning.

"Are you? I don't think she likes it all that much." I commented, looking at the girl's body language, which bluntly spoke frustration, irritation, agitation and every other word that ended with –ation.

He grunted in response and planted a smooch just barely away from the girl's lips.

"See Momoshiro, we're just spending time together." He said smiling smugly.

The girl that he was previously towering over, who seemed to be completely powerless, pushed him violently, causing him to stumble back a few good feet, almost losing his balance.

"Why you little-"

Arai was interrupted by a loud and hard smack to his left cheek, leaving all of us shocked him even more so.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again." The mysterious girl commanded before she walked away.

After recovering from my shock, I chuckled quietly. "Listen, Arai, I don't ever want to see you doing that to her again, alright?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, whatever Momoshiro." He murmured as he walked off rubbing his swollen cheek.

I looked down shaking my head. _What's going on at this school now- a-days? _

A neatly folded piece of paper caught my eye. I swiftly picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read it as I made my way to 2nd year Math.

**Name: Asami Ito. **

**Grade level: 2-8. **

**DOB: August 12**

**Classes:**

**1. 2****nd**** year History**

**2. 2****nd**** year Math**

**3. 2****nd**** year English**

**4. 3****rd**** year Physics **

**5. 2****nd**** year Japanese.**

After reading the whole piece of paper, I finally figured out that it must've been the girl's that Arai was messing with.

_Uh oh! I better find her, she just might want this._ I thought to myself as I ran in the same direction that the girl walked off to just a few moments prior.

[Asami's POV]

_Who in the world does he think he is? _I asked myself while trying to regain my posture. I casually went into my backpack pocket expecting to pull out my well needed schedule; it wasn't there. _It's okay, it must be at the bottom of the pocket. _I said to myself. I simply went in a bit deeper, and still did not retrieve my schedule.

I patted my shirt and skirt down panicky. Until it dawned on me.

_Oh no! I must've dropped it when that Arai guy was messing with me. Ugh, just my luck. You are one lucky gal Asami._ I scolded myself as I ran frantically down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from behind me

_Please don't be that Arai guy. _I prayed before I slowly swiveled around to see another giant running to catch up to me. _What do they feed these boys here?_

"Hey, you dropped this. I just thought that you might need it." He explained as he handed my schedule back to me.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Senpai." I said quickly bowing, trying to hide the overbearing blush that started forming across my face.

He smiled lightly "What's your name?"

"I'm Asami Ito, what's yours?" I smiled shyly

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo." He replied confidently

"Hai, Momo-Senpai."

"Please, just call me Momo. Senpai makes me feel old." He chuckled

I smiled lightly "I could never do that, especially if you're an upperclassman." I replied timidly

"Well, I'm not. You're a second year, right?"

"H-hai."

"Awesome! I'm one too. Are you new here?"

"Yes, my family and I just moved here yesterday."

"Must be exciting, having some creepy guy do that to you on your first day." He replied happily "Need help finding your next class?"

"Very much so." I chuckled nervously

"Alright! Where to?"

"Room 1029, 2nd year math." I read off my schedule

"That's my next class! Looks like we're math partners. Let's go, Sensei is a prick at being on time." He replied as he began to walk off.

I timidly trailed behind him, making sure to be taking mental notes of where we're going, although it won't exactly help due to the vast size of this school.

"I noticed you have a tennis bag." He commented, catching me off guard "Do you play?"

"Oh, yes, I do."

"Awesome! I'm sure the female tennis team could use a few more players. That's for sure."

A light silence came across us.

"Do you play?" I asked curiously

"Heck Yeah! I'm a Seigaku regular! Say, we have our monthly ranking games tomorrow, you should come and watch."

I nodded happily.

"Wait, females aren't accepted on the Regular's team, huh." I asked sadly

"Nahh, majority of the girls would just whine about the training. I mean, they do it all the time with the baby training they do on the female tennis team." He replied casually

"Heh, they just have to ruin it for the rest of us." I commented trying to seem happy.

Momoshiro nodded happily. "Here we are! 2nd year math!" he announced as he slid open the door for the classroom for me.

"Thank you, Momo." I said gratefully.

_Great, what am I going to do now?_ I asked myself as I entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>Thank you if you reviewed the last chapter! It may not seem a lot, but it makes me extremely happy to see feedback from people. :)<p>

keep it comin'

-aliey.


	4. Chapter 3

3. Unfoilable Plan

[Asami's POV]

"Heeey! Momoshirooo, you finally got a girlfriend huh!" a guy commented to be accompanied with a few wolf whistles and whoops.

"C'mon guys, it isn't like that. She's just a friend." He said casually "She's new here. Her name's Asami Ito."

"She's pretty cute!"

"Yeah!"

"Welcome to Seigaku Asami-Chan!"

A light tint of red formed on my face. "Thanks you guys." I replied timidly

"Alright Alright, you're making her uncomfortable." Momoshiro said goofily.

"Attention Please!" a deep voice boomed from the front of the class room "Class will be starting now, please take your seats. " He commanded as he watched the class go to their respective seat obediently

"Today we'll be- Who, if I dare ask, are you?" he asked while still looking at the blackboard as if he had eyes on the back of his head.

_Is he talking to me? _I asked myself.

"Are you going to answer or not?" He asked coldly, still looking at the blackboard.

"M-me?" I asked timidly

"No, the kid next to you. Duh you. Who else would I be asking?"

"S-sorry. I'm Asami Ito, I'm new here." I replied bowing respectively.

"Well Asami-Chan. Place your things there." He said pointing to the seat next to Momoshiro "and come complete this problem." He finished as he backed away from the blackboard, revealing an Algebra 2 problem that at first glance seemed impossible.

I did as he said, and walked over to the blackboard.

"Do you think she can do it?"

"I don't know, that problem looks impossible to me."

"I hope she can, it'd be embarrassing if she couldn't."

"Sensei is terrible for doing that to her, especially on her first day."

Ii stood in front of the blackboard, I slowly read over the problem that was presented before me.

_Newbie problem: Solve the following system:_

_X+Y+Z=4_

_X-2Y-Z=1_

_2x-Y-2Z= 1 _

_Oh! System of Equations? Piece of cake. _I thought to myself as I began on the problem.

After what seemed to be an hour, which in reality was less than five minutes. I backed away from the problem, showing a sea of floating equations, numbers, letters, parenthesis, and the like.

Sensei approached the board and looked upon the board with a skeptical face.

He let out a sound of surprise. "This is correct. Congratulations, you're smarter than most students that have been in the classroom since the beginning of time. You surely are living up to your school profile. It's an honor to have you in my class, Asami Chan. I'm Seiichi Sensei." He said with a small smile

"Thank you, Seiichi Sensei." I said with a swift bow.

He simply nodded "You can go ahead and take your seat. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He finished while turning towards the blackboard.

[Momoshiro's POV]

_Huh, that completed that problem with ease. _I thought to myself as she made her to her newly assigned seat next to me.

"I don't like her, I think she's showing off." A girl whispered behind me

"Yeah, who does she think she is anyways? It's not like anyone cares that she can complete a problem like that." A second girl replied

"Ha, I bet now she thinks she's awesome. We'll just have to prove her wrong, don't we?" the first girl added.

Said girls just so happen to be known as the "Mean Girls". Hanako and Emi. Neither of them attractive, and just so happen to be the captains of the female tennis team. Also the ones that whine the most.

_Great. And she's sitting right in front of them too._

"Hey, that was pretty awesome how you completed that problem like that. Kudos to you, now you're on Seiichi Sensei's good side." I commented when she finally reached her seat.

She smiled lightly "Thanks Momo."

"Hey." Hanako said "You said your name is Asami, right? Well I noticed you have a tennis bag, for sure you should come try out for the tennis team."

"Yeah, we could sure use another member." Emi added

"Oh, I'll think about it." Asami replied kindly

"Try outs are tomorrow, see you there." Hanako finished with her trademark evil laugh.

_What are they planning this time? _I asked myself.

[Asami's POV]

_There's no way on earth I'm going to join the female tennis team, especially after what Momoshiro told me about it, I've got to come up with a plan to get on the regular's team, or I can kiss playing tennis this year goodbye. _I thought to myself.

AFTER SCHOOL

I gave out a deep sigh. "Today was tiring." I whispered to myself as I walked home.

"Otousan, Kenji I'm home!" I announced as I entered our still boxed up home.

"Imotusan! Welcome home!" Kenji replied while hugging my legs tightly.

"Hey there Asami, how was your first day?" my dad asked while unpacking the family room.

"It was…eventful." I chuckled lightly "I'm gonna go take a shower, work on some homework and come to bed." I said as I began walking up the stairs.

"You don't want dinner or anything?" My dad asked me.

"Dad, you and I both know that if we have dinner, I'd be the one to make it. Don't worry, I'll come down and make something before I go to bed, alright?" I replied mockingly.

"You and I both know that if we have dinner, I'd be the one to make it." My dad mocked me childishly.

"I love you too Otousan." I said as I made my way up the stairs.

After getting dressed from taking my shower, I pulled out my history, math, and English books, each having 5+ pages of homework to work on, due tomorrow. I gave out a constricted sigh. _They really do challenge their students, don't they? _

3 HRS LATER

"I'm done!" I whispered triumphantly looking down at my 10+ pages of completed homework.

_Now all I have to do is…finalize my plan. _I thought to myself falling backwards onto my bed.

20 MIN LATER

As I slowly began to drift asleep, I confirmed the last tweaks to my plan to get onto the Seigaku's regular tennis team.

_Asami, you're a genius. _I said to myself as I slowly cuddled myself into my fluffy crème colored bed sheets.


End file.
